


Stay

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Series: The Ski-lift Devastation [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Comfort, I really didn't like the ending of Spectre, It's a nice ending but I didn't like it, M/M, a sequel to my 'run' dabble, as requested, comforting Q, hurt/scared Q, my lil babies, simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond discovers Q got hurt while helping him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to my 00Q drabble called 'run'  
> I didn't want to cut Madeline Snow out but she didn't really fit in with my story so she's only mentioned.  
> Basically, she met someone else, an artist called Lilly. They have run off to Paris, then Italy and then on to Australia where they spend the rest of their days in happiness while they curse the boiling weather. They adopt a daughter (Amanda) and two dogs (James and Kitty). They end up travelling around Australia a lot, mainly for Lilly's art. Madeline, who is continuing her work in therapy, can work from anywhere.

“What is that?”

 

Q almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t heard the lift arrive, he hadn’t heard Bond’s footsteps on the concrete, hadn’t seen his reflection in the mirror until Bond was right behind him.

 Bond’s fingers ghosted along the bandage on the back of Q’s neck before he could duck out of the way.

“Bond? What are you doing? I thought you had left?” he asked, trying to distract the ex-spy. he realised it was a futile effort as Bond turned him back around so he could get a better look at the wound.

“Did this happen the other night?” Bond’s voice was thick with concern. “I know a bullet went through the car window. Did it hit you?”

“No. No.” Q insisted, ducking out of Bond’s grasp. He felt panic rising in his chest. He had come this far, Bond didn’t need to know. Not now, not ever. Especially not when Bond is seconds away from walking out of the buisness and his life for good “it’s nothing. It’s just a graze. ” Bond looked unconvinced, giving Q a look which made his legs weak. Everyone knew about Q’s crush, except maybe Bond himself, which would be a blessing.  

But he had this feeling in the back of his mind that Bond knew.

“When did it happen?” Bond demanded, his own wants forgotten. “Who did it to you?” Q sighed internally, he knew Bond wouldn’t stop until Q confessed.

“it was…er… it was back in Alps, after I left you in the clinic.” Bond’s eyes widened slightly but otherwise he didn’t react. “When I was in the ski-lift-” he broke off, giggling as he remebered the fear he felt when the cable car had moved over that large, frozen casm. “There were these two men, they cornered me. I’m… I’m not completely sure what they wanted. Definalty the ring, probaby me. They cornered me after I thought I had escaped, in a stairwell.” He added. “I got away from them again but… but the gun had gone off.” He swallowed and shook his head, avoiding Bond’s hard look. “It’s just a graze.” He repeated, damning his voice as it waivred. Bond breathed deeply and placed his hands on Q’s arms.

“It’s alright now. They won’t come after you again.” Bond’s voice was so even and calming and warm that Q couldn’t help himself, he moved forward into Bond’s embrace. He  was surprised when Bond didn’t pull away but instead held him tighter, wrapping his muscular arms around the younger man.

 

They stood in that position for what seemed like an age before Q broke the silence

“What was it that you were after?”

“oh, nothing.” Bond sighed, still holding Q tightly. “It doesn’t really matter.”

“Are you still leaving?” Q asked, heart in his mouth. He heard Bond chuckle quietly and felt his lips press against the crown of his head.

“I could never leave you, Q.” he whispered into his raven hair. Q looked up.

“Really? But what about Madeline?” Bond silenced him with a kiss.

“She found someone else, someone better. She’s happy."

 _Then so am I._ Q decided.


End file.
